Is all over or the start?
by DarkLover95
Summary: Everything seems just fine now that Jaden is back. But is it like it seems? How will they know, what does Alexis have to do with it?Is the end of something bad and the start of something darker? JadenxAlexis, SyxC, ZaneXc. and find more.!
1. expectations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Or the places that the story will be developed. I only own Safira,Kayssi, Shanon, And Robert. Don´t own the monsters, and stuff like that. Please review! XD**

Duel Academy. The same place where we found our heroes in a normal day. No Shadow Riders. No Society of light of Light. No Supreme King. Just their classes and duels.

Everything looks normal ever since Jaden came back from the Dark World.

It was early in the morning, the sun was rising upon the horizon, the water that surround the island. The first thing that the sunlight could reach was the Slifer Red Dorm. There is where our story begins…

(Blue Dorm)

Syrus P.O.V

The alarm clock woke me up. It was 7:00 a.m, and classes will start in one hour. I know, it was kind of annoying, but it´s the only way to wake up Jaden. Even dough we weren´t roommates any more, that doesn't mean that we can´t still be friends. So I got out of my warm bed, and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I brush my teed and get dressed and head out to the Slifer Dorm. Man, I kind of miss that place. The blue dorm was very comfortable… but nothing like the place where I got the adventure of my life, with my friend Jaden, and by the way……

I stop.

I couldn´t believe it.

Jaden was awake, full dress, (maybe already with his red uniform,I Don´t know, cause I couldn't see him very well)…. And he was….

"What the hell is he looking at?" I murmured to myself. He must have listened because he turn his head, just a little, the only thing I could see was the tip of his nose, nothing more. But he did not move a muscle, he turn around again to the view, and stay like that, like a statue. He was deep in thoughts, but the question is, in what.

So I decide to figure out by myself.

"Good morning, Bro!" I said very excited. What gives me a big surprise was Jaden´s response.

"Morning." Not even ´good' just ´morning´? And he didn´t ever bother to turn around.

"Hey Jay, you o.k.?" I asked concerned. He never was this serious, I know he had change but..this was really weird.

"I´m fine." He responded kid of annoyed. But again he was giving his back on me. I wanted to know way, but I knew if I asked him… well.. you know the answer.

So I sneak my way to his side to see his face, I put my left hand on his shoulder and turn him around. As I immediately look at his face, I gasped. I couldn´t believe it. His eyes where…where… a bright gold but some what kind of honey. Like the honey I put on my pancakes.

"J-J-Jaden…" I started, but before I could continue, Jaden shoved away my hand from his shoulder and shouted at me.

"What´s your problem Syrus! I told you I was fine!" As he said so, his eyes started to glow. I was petrified. "Now leave me alone!" And with that he walked past me, and disappear.

What was going on… The only time I have ever seen does eyes where…. Oh my god!!

_**FlashBack (Still Syrus P.O.V)**_

"_**I challenge you to a duel Supreme King" Jim shouted, he was determined to get our friends back.**_

"_**I accept" The Supreme King lift up his faceplate and look at Jim with some kind of golden eyes. Everyone was shocked.**_

"_**Jaden!!?" **_

End flashback

Narrative

Syrus started to think… wandered… is Jaden the Supreme king..his evil half…or is he the friendly and good guy? The last time he saw him with does eyes where when he lost their friends and send them to the stars… his eyes started to glow in the same color. Honey gold, as he shouted one name…

Yubel

But after that, Jaden become more serious than before. When he fused with Yubel, he chande. Now he have one spirit monster on his side.. and his evil half.. The Supreme King.

"Could the Supreme King take control of Jaden´s good personality? …What is going on?" Syrus said out loud to himself.

This is bad.

The last time he saw Jaden with those eyes… was when he wanted to destroy everything. Rule the Dark World.

And now, It could be that the Supreme King came back for revenge.

To be continued…

Please tell me how is it, is my first fanfic, so plase take it easy.I´m trying to do my best!

Please R&R.

Jaden and Alexis

JXA YXA


	2. The conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Or the places that the story will be developed. I only own Safira,Kayssi, Shanon, And Robert. Don´t own the monsters, and stuff like that. Please review! XD… But the story is mine.**

Jaden P.O.V

I went to classes after my little "talk" with Syrus. I didn´t mean to yell him like that, is just that I hate when people don´t trust me, and maybe they have their own reasons, maybe they´ll never forgive me for what I´ve done to them.

Especially what I have done to her.

Classes were about to start. But as always, I didn´t care, just to take my seat, and wach Dr. Crowler´s ugly face. But I have to. I was outside of the duel arena, when I heard a voice that really annoys me.

In that moment Chazz was having a duel. And well, even if I really don´t like him, how could I resist? A duel is a duel.

Sadly, for my bad luck, the duel has already finish and Chazz was the winner, but what really impressed me, is that his opponent was from Obelisk Blue.

As I have to admit that even dough I dislike Chazz for many reasons, I have to admit that he is a good rival. So I have to congratulate him. But before I could do anything, I heard a voice.

"Well, I´m impressed, Chazz." said a voice, a voice that I could recognize anywhere. I felt a lump in my throat, which make it difficult to talk. I slowly turn around to see…

"Alexis…"

Alexis P.O.V

Jaden just stud there, watching me.

"_What´s wrong... why does he stay like that and doesn´t do anything? … Is something wrong?... I should ask him…"_

"Ja…" but before I could have the opportunity to say the complete name, Chazz run until he reach me and hugged me until the point that I couldn´t breathe, and that's why I couldn´t say anything, so he obviously continue hugging me. I have to admit, it was so uncomfortable.

"Alexis, my dear Queen, having you by my side I will be a hundred times better, will you kiss me?" As he said so, he was leaning closer to my face. Sadly I couldn´t move any part of my body because of the panic. I could feel his breath on my face. I close my eyes tightly, trying to think that is just a dream. Suddenly; my dream, (mostly a nightmare) disappear.

I open one eye to see what was happening; I was shocked of what I saw.

Jaden grab Chazz by the collar of his jacket. And crash him against the wall.

"Don´t… you… ever… touch… her." He said very angry. I could tell by the look on his face…

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! I know that Chazz has an serious attitude problems but is nothing to see SO mad… better take care before something bad happens…"_

I started to walk towards Jaden, and I have to admit, even the atmosphere surrounding us was changing, and no joke.

But if I don´t do something, this could end bad.

"Jaden, take it easy… just calm.." Before I could continue, Jaden put his index finger from his left hand on my lips, stopping her for saying anything else.

It´s incredible how a touch can change everything. I don´t have feeling for him so why the second he put his finger in my lips, the atmosphere change again, but I felt… warm…. and the warmest part of my body that I could feel… where my lips. That was weird… maybe I do have feeling for him… Seriously I´m not that stupid to say "OMG what are these feelings," No, I already grow up enough to know them so I´m not the innocent girl that doesn´t know that I feel _attracted_by him… but I´m not in love… I guess…..

But my thoughts were interrupted by his deep, sexy and strong but at the same time gentle voice that make my heart jump and go faster…

"Please Alexis, don´t tell me what I have to do.."

Jaden P.O.V

"I´m not crazy and I know how to behave. Please." I said to the beautiful, I mean friendly woman at my side as I bring back my right hand that have been holding Chazz for a while. When I remove my hand, Chazz immediately run away because classes had already started. But because Alexis and I where the best students in Crowler´s class (even is he hates me, he is still a teacher, and I´m his student) we could be late or even never show up, but is a plus for our final grade to be in his class at least 3 days a week. Event thought I have finished talking, I couldn´t take my hand away from her lips. They were very soft, tender, so….intoxicating. I wonder how those hot and sweet lips will feel at my touch… our lips together…..

I came back from my little world, turn towards the woman in front of me, and realize is Alexis we were talking about, and I knew pretty well that Alexis wouldn´t forgive me if I left my hand on her lips for even one more second. And that fact made her… sexy. I have to admit, Alexis is one especial woman, she makes people know that she is a duelist as everybody in this island, as well as a rival. Not just a cute face, a hot body, a warm smile…ok out of topic. But those thoughts were out of league….

Alexis move her left hand on the air, and I thought she was about to slap me like the other day in the hospital with her brother.

Alexis P.O.V

I felt the urge to slap him on the face, every boy in this academy always bother me when they are trying to pay funny with me and tell me things like" hey there beauty", or, "Hello my babe" but the man in front of me isn´t just any boy…is Jaden…the man that always saves me and the world… but then I remember the time that I slap him when my brother was in the hospital, and I remembered that after what I did, I felt so depressed… so I decided that I won´t make the same mistake because I don´t want to feel like that ever again, and I can´t imagine how it felt for him. Maybe I´ll be a little more "_sweet"_ with him. I just got the perfect idea. I smiled under his warm finger. I just only put a finger of my left hand on his lips just as he did to me. The minute that I put my finger on his lips a warm impulse traveled all around my body and end in my lips were his finger was, and I could guess that the same thong happened to Jaden because his face turn red. Maybe he was furious, or maybe he was blushing. I must have the smile that I´ve got form Jaden´s expression, because he smiled at me, gaining some confidence.

I move my free hand to grab his finger and put it at his side. But to do that I get a little to closer to Jaden. As the point that our noses where touching.

"I got that Jaden, but don´t be so hard on Chazz, and the same with me…" I said in a whisper.

The smile that he had on his face disappeared as I continued talking.

" The only thing I ask you is to have feeling. I mean you are always so serious" "_But that what makes you a little… ok… SUPER HOT…maybe with one smile you´ll be the hottest guy ever."_ I thought to myself. And it is actually true. I lowered my hand from his lips, and let go of his left hand that was previously in my lips, our noses were touching so I just move back a little, without taking any step back, only standing straight so that I could see him completely.

"You just need to show me that even though you have grown up, you are still the same Jaden that I remember. You change every since Dark World incident, when you…. when you…."Before I could finish my sentence, Jaden move closer with his eyes suddenly closed, and moves his head closer so that our check were touch.

Narrative P.O.V

"Send you to The Stars." Finished Jaden the sentence for Alexis in a whisper. Alexis was really confused because of the tone in his voice, and that he actually remembers the event proudly, like he was happy about it. But Alexis didn´t realized that _that_ tone of voice was dark and that it have a terrifying effect in all of his enemies. It wasn´t Jaden´s voice, but at the same time, it was. Alexis didn´t know that Jaden was far away in a corner of his mind, while his body and mind surrender to his other half, to his other personality, to the other part of who he was. Alexis didn´t know that Jaden wasn´t the friendly guy, but that it was…

The Supreme King.

_OMG!! Even I think that the end was a little intense. But tell me what do you think. Please…NO FLAMES.. and actually it took me a while to get the idea of one chapter completely straight, so please take it easy on me._

_All flames will be rejected.._

_Thanks for reading and ……_

_R & R_

_Please_

_(The new characters that are of my own creation will have a essential part on my story… BUT is going to take a while to have them done by the next chapter. So they might appear later on)_




	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Well,,, just one thing, I'm very busy and I have to improve in some things of the story. Sooo till I'm ready I'll continue! And also need reviews to continue … so it might take a week because of the homework., but I want to give you a good story so… till next time.. JADEN AND ALEXIS FOR EVER!


	4. Constellation

**It being a long time... yeah I know, but I got one of does days that I could not find what else to put in the story...BUT finally I have something and I hope it goes good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Or the places that the story will be developed. I only own Safira,Kayssi, Shanon, And Robert. Don't own the monsters, and stuff like that. **

Narrative (P.O.V)

"Jaden" was still holding Alexis in his arms, and his grip was tightening little by little, but still you could feel it. Their faces were covered with a combination of Alexis' golden hair and Jaden's brown hair. If you were not so far away from the scene, you will have thought that they were kissing.

At some point "Jaden's" grip was a little to tight, and because of that, Alexis was having a hard time breathing, and after a moment, she could only master a little gaps, begging for a little of freedom. She knew just a little, and she would like to stay in his strong arms, if she was not human and she did not need air.

The little gasp Alexis made brought the real Jaden, and when he lifts his head, you could see that his eyes were back to the normal chocolate color. Jaden was aware of what had just happened, and he would fix it later.

Both of their hair was a little messy because of the combination and the position that they both were. A breeze pass through the hall, and that was enough help of the hair. Like nothing happened. (Rightttt….)

"Lex, sorry about that… I just… I remembered a lot of thing that night and…"

"It's ok, really. No worries." Alexis assured him with bright smile that would make any boy die to see it everyday, and sure thing, Jaden was not the exception, but he had a lot of things in mind.

They stood there in an awkward moment of silence that was broken when the last bell of the day could be heard all around the place.

"Well, see you around." Said Alexis once you could hear voices thought the hall.

Jaden was lost in thoughts, but after a moment he came back to reality.

"Right. See you, Lex." And with that, they both went in different ways.

_Alexis (P.O.V)_

I have to admit that I was tired, and that I could wait no more to go to my room, put the books aside, and take a little nap. That would be nice.

When I got to the entrance to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, there was someone there. A "he" to be exact. He had an Obelisk uniform, and I know who will be capable to sand there, outside the blue girls dorm without having a camera and spying the window, and that was my friend, Zane Trusdale, Syrus little brother, who by the way I haven't seen.

"Hey Zane, what's up?" I said happily.

"The sky?" He said with a hint of sarcasm on his voice, but still with a huge smile. After he said that we both started laughing. That is one of the things that I like about him. He can be funny, when he wants to.

"Right." I said after a while of laughing.

" Oh Alexis, I think that you need to know something that I am sure that you didn't heard because you left really early from class, or at least when you decided to skip the last class." He said. My face flushed, and he most have noticed because he then started laughing and continued "just like I do sometimes." He finished. Yes, as Jaden and I were in a good position, so was Zane, I mean, COME ON, is Zane and he is really good at dueling, that is why he always win.

" So, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow, there are new student coming to the Academia, some of them come from really far places, and some of them are around the corner, just to say so, but the point is that it would me nice to go. I'll be there, and so the rest. Are you coming?"

"Sure thing!" I love when there are new students, and to tell you the truth, that is really uncommon, and that is why is really exiting when I have the opportunity.

"Great! I already told your brother and Syrus will tell Jaden, and I'm sure that everyone else knows. Well, is getting late, and I can see that you are tired" I blushed "so see you later" he smiled at me one last time, I smiled back, and then we went to our respective dorms.

Slifer Red Dorm 

_Syrus (P.O.V)_

I was on my way to the Slifer Red dorm, and I have to be honest that I missed this place. Once I arrived, I went to Jaden's dorm that was actually opened, but because of the last thing that happened between my best friend and me, I thought it was better to nock the door first.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door, and I walked in and Jaden was looking at the window. He seems to be lost in thoughts.

"Hey Jaden, I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow there will be new students coming to the Academy, and all of our friends are going. So are you up for it?" I said just going right in to the point, because I don't want the same thing to happen twice.

"Sure thing, I'll be there, and Syrus, I'm sorry for everything. Is just that I have a lot of things in mind and well.. I was just in a bad mood. Are we good?" he turned around and gives me a smile, the one that my friend will give.

"You know its okay; it was just that you never act that way… that's all. Well, I have to go. My brother finally accepts my offer of having some duels!!!"

"Well then. Good luck, and tell your brother that I say hi." and with that I left, closing the door behind me and heading to the Blue dorm.

_Alexis (P.O.V)_

I was finally in my room, and I thought that I will fall asleep in any second one I was lying in the bed, but then something happened, and out of nowhere, felt the necessity of stand up, and see thought the window. I thought it was just something that was nothing that I have to be worrying about, because I know that everyone had one of those feelings sometimes.

I haven't notice that the day went on really fast. In the morning with Jaden, and the thought made me blush of how close we were, then lunch, some friends, Zane and now peace.

I stood up, and headed to the window. I started thinking about the day that was waiting for the Academy tomorrow. New students. I remember that last year, that was the beginning of an adventure, and the year before that and so on. I started thinking when I saw something flashed in the sky. When I saw it, I thought it was nothing. My heart started beating a little faster than before, and I don't know why. Then the light came back into the sky, and again and again, but this time, it was coming back in time with my heart beat.

I opened the window having a hint of hope that I could see what was going on, and what I saw was something out of the normal.

There have been constellation, and everyone knows the name of them, and they have not given news about another constellation that they have founded. This one was really interesting, and my heart started beating faster, and at the time my heart beats, the figure that is in the sky starts to light up, in time with my heart.

It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. It was a dragon, with wings that were like one of an angel, there eyes were the same color as mine. The features of the face were not something to be scared of, but to wonder. It looked like its legs were really firms, but at the same time.. feminine? So this was a "she". The tale was like a comet. It was beautiful.

_Jaden (p.o.v)_

I was looking at the sky when something caught my eye. In the sky was a dragon figure that was new to me. I can tell by many aspects that it was a feminine magic creature.

It was beautiful.

Then as I saw her eyes, a specific person came to my mind.

"_Alexis"_

To be continue…

_Well, there we go. Is a long chapter and I like it, (personal opinion). Yea I know there is a lot of Alexis this and the Jaden that, but that is part of the story… I think...XD _

_Ok, so please R&R. I love hearing what you think about it, and as more reviews I get, the sooner I will update the next chapter.. I might have a chapter on Friday. So review to see what happens next_

_Love _

_DarkLover95_

_JXA _


	5. NO WAY

Special thanks to all of the people that sill had faid in me and that made me remember that I still had this story to continue. LOVE YA ALL! XD

Sadly non is mine…. Only story line and probably spelling mistakes. Sorry for does.

(Jaden POV)

Now.

Ok.

Calm.

DOWN.

.

…

SO, looks like I'm losing my mind.

First I start looking and finding shapes in the stars.

Everything goes back to Alexis.

Well this "dragon" made of shining stars had changed to a beautiful mermaid. When I think of it, it represents a lot of what Alexis is. She is tough like a dragon. She is beautiful like a mermaid, and at the same time far away like a star. The whole scenario is what Alexis looks to me. Yeah, she can have an attitude problem sometimes, and yeah she is the one that likes to cause commotion…

(Blue Dorm)

_Narrator_

"Achoo!"… Alexis just hoped that she didn't have a cold. *

(Back with Jaden: Narrator)

Still… Stars….. Dragon… then mermaid…. Stars… moving….. shape…..eh?

Sure thing that Jaden was not smart, still everyone actually knows that the only stars that move are the shooting stars. This was weird. Actually, he now knew that a lot of things that might look or sound impossible can be true…. things like the Supreme Bastard, and everything that happened not so long ago.

Still…..

He then saw something. This "dragon-mermaid" figure in the sky has stopped and started changing into the form of a woman. She looked familiar. Obviously the first thing in Jaden's mind would be Alexis…..still he never knows when he is actually right.

(Blue Dorm: narrator)

As Alexis tried to figure what was happening in the sky , she did not see that there was something about it that looked so familiar. After watching the stars changing into the shape of a woman, she realized.

She looked so familiar….

Alexis was so deep in thought that she didn't heard the calling of her name. Aticus was running like there was no tomorrow, not caring that there where women out of their rooms wondering what in the world was a man doing in the dorm.

When he finally arrived to his sister´s room, he saw that she was surrounded by a halo. Oh no…

"ALEXIS! Snap put of it!" As he tried to touch her, he was not able to do so….. Alexis turned around, feeling a person behind her.

"…Ati" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Come now, my children." They both turned around and whispered in a voice of confusion, shock, and happiness.

"Mother" And so Alexis started flying towards the sky. Aricus already gone. NO WAY!

Here Ya go! I know that it took a lot of time.. but here it is. Now the little * that is somewhere there has a meaning- I think that is said that when someone is talking about you u sneeze and well… you know. Thought that it would be funny.

As I realized. Motivations come slow for me- so I might take some time till it hits me again. Not so long like the last time. The way that this story is going is still very confusing in my head… a lot of fantasy actually, as well wanting it to be something that people will take their time reading and enjoying.

Thanks for does that read this far also :=

Log out: me

R&R are LOOOOOOOVVVEEDDDD! (yes?)


End file.
